Preview of All Boy Summer
by RavenclawBeauty14
Summary: We all know that Bella's stubborn as a mule, right? What happens when that stubbornness puts her in a position that she never imagined? Just a preview of a story plot I have floating around in my head. All canon pairings. All Human.


AN: Have you ever had one scene in your mind? One single scene that wrote an entire story for you? Well, I was cleaning dishes and singing like I tend to do, and this scene ended up spinning out of my mind. I might continue this plot, or I might just leave it as it is….

Yes, I'm back to writing Twilight stories- no clue for how long though… I'll probably write a Mortal Instruments story, as well as a Gemma Doyle story and some more Percy Jackson. I refuse to settle!

Disclaimer: I own Twilight… Really…

I don't? Are you sure?

…I reject your reality and substitute my own!

Post Disclaimer: I don't own Mythbusters either.

Post AN: I'm loopy tonight, huh?

Post Post AN: I know Bella's song choices are completely OOC but I needed generic girl music. You don't think guy with two of the three songs, so... yeah. Going for dramatic overdoing, not how Bella would truly act.

Song for this chapter: The United State of Pop 2009 (Blame it on the Pop) (LISTEN TO IT.)

* * *

Bella rushed through her small cabin room, trying to pick up any signs of her gender before she went and took a shower. She rehid her box of tampons after getting one, stuffed her old bras and underwear to the bottom of her duffel bag, and grabbed a change of clothes, her toiletry bag, and her iPod. Yawning gently, she grabbed a towel and headed to the small bathroom that was joined to the two bedrooms. Stripping off quickly, Bella folded her dirty clothes neatly and set them on a corner of the counter. She hung her towel on the rack and turned her iPod on. While waiting for the water to heat up, she scrolled through the songs. Bella selected one, turned the speakers up a little past halfway, and set it close to the shower before jumping in.

As she poured her body wash onto a washcloth, she started humming along with one of the songs that was playing. Figuring that she was safe, Bella began to sing.

Outside the bathroom door, Jasper and Emmett came bounding into the room, laughing.

"Jace?" Emmett gasped out between guffaws. When he heard the shower running, he shrugged and sat down on the lower bunk to wait.

The guys were joking and talking when a voice much too high for a guy's came floating out of the bathroom.

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
__I'll be waitin', all there's left to do is run.  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
__It's a love story baby just say yes…_

The two guys looked at each other oddly.

"Did you hear that?" Emmett rasped.

Jasper nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I did.

"Think Jace has a girl in there?" Emmett blinked, looking toward the bathroom door again.

"God I hope so…" Jasper murmured. They became quiet when the singing started up again.

_So baby don't worry,  
__You are my only,  
__You won't be lonely,  
__Even if the sky is falling down…  
__You'll be my only,  
__No need to worry,  
__Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down…_

The guys looked at each other, wariness obvious in their eyes.

"Are we sure that's Jace?" Jasper asked.

"No…" Emmett replied. "But who else would it be?"

Jasper shook his head. "He always was a very feminine guy…"

They waited, but no singing immediately began again. They looked at each other, and then the final song started.

_Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fittin' on me?  
__And the heat comin' from this beat?  
I'm about to blow and I don't think you know…_

_I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons baby  
__But you keep frontin'  
__Sayin' what you gonna do to me  
__But I ain't seen nothin'…_

As Bella continued to sing, Jasper looked at Emmett, his face pale white.

"Emmett," Jasper croaked. "My roommate is a _girl_…"

Emmett pouted. "Always the lucky one, huh?"

Bella, happy with her freshly shaved legs and clean hair, turned off the shower water. She stepped out delicately, careful not to slip. Noticing the time, she gasped and raced to finish getting ready. As fast as possible, the stressed young woman wrapped her bandages around her chest, squishing in her breasts and making her look like a scrawny guy- just like every day. She threw on a pair of panties, some baggy jeans, and an old track shirt of her mother's- Bella was still bitter about the lack of coordination inherited from her mother- before racing into her room.

Only to collide square into Emmett's chest.

"Oof," Bella grunted as she fell back, her momentum not allowing for anything but. "Oh, hey guys." Jasper and Emmett looked down at her strangely.

"What?" Bella asked, checking to make sure that she was completely dressed and that her chest was indeed flat. "Is something wrong?" Everything was silent for a few moments.

"Okay, jig's up whatever your name is." Emmett suddenly said. "What's your real name?"

"J-jace…" Bella stammered, looking from one to the other.

"Not gonna fly, little lady." Jasper confirmed. Bella nearly had a heart attack. How'd they find out?

"La-lady?"

"We heard you singing." Jasper confirmed. Bella hung her head.

"Well? Are you gonna tell us?" Emmett insisted.

With a sigh, Bella reached back and unlatched the bandaging holding her breasts in. The guys gaped as Jasper's scrawny roommate suddenly grew a women's chest.

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan," Bella started in a whisper. "Call me Bella."

"Well hot dog!" Emmett whistled. "She really is a girl!" Jasper shushed him.

"Any reason you decided to pretend to be a guy, Miss Bella?" Jasper asked, crouching down so that he was closer to Bella.

"I just wanted to go to this camp for the vocal lessons. It's supposed to be one of the best on the country. And now I'll have to go home and-" She sniffled, her eyes growing misty. Emmett backed away like she was a ticking time bomb, but Jasper gently rubbed her back.

"Now now, little lady. Why would you need to go home?" Jasper drawled.

"Y-you're not gonna want to… want to share a room with a girl…" Bella hiccupped out. "And you'll tell the councilor and I'll be sent home…" Emmett was flat against the wall by this point, but Jasper just grabbed a tissue from the box and handed it to her.

"We won't tell, will me Em?" Emmett immediately shook his head frantically. Bella gave a soft watery chuckle before wiping her eyes.

"And the roommate problem is simple. We'll take turns changing in the bathroom." Jasper finished, handing her a new tissue once the old one was sufficiently soaked.

"Thanks guys. You're amazing friends, no matter what gender I am." Bella giggles a bit, before taking Jasper's proffered hand and standing up. She smiled and turned back to the bathroom.

"But Bellaaaa…" Emmett whined, before she turned on him.

"Remember, my name's Jace in public."

"Details, details… Anyway, why are you going back to the bathroom?" Emmett asked. Bella gave him an annoyed look and pointed at her exposed chest. Emmett's eyes grew wide with understanding and he nodded.

Once Bella was safely retransformed into a guy via bandages, she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys?" Bella murmured. The two men in the room looked toward her.

"Please don't mention any of this to Edward, ok?"

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other before putting their hands out, palms down.

"You've got a deal," They chorused. Bella laughed and put her hand on top of theirs.

"Thanks. Thanks a whole lot." And as she smiled, Bella realized that she felt lighter than she had in ages...


End file.
